As is generally well known, constant contact side bearings are extensively employed on each truck of a railcar to accommodate and compensate for longitudinal vertical and side movements of the railcar body relative to such truck. As a result of such movements, heat is generated within the side bearing assembly and, more specifically, due to friction between the cap and the railcar body wear plate. While prior art side bearing assemblies have been found as capable of withstanding such heat, additional improvements are required.
Therefore, there is a need for a constant contact side bearing having improved heat dissipation.